The Girl Next Door
by LoonyLunaLove
Summary: When a very familiar woman walked into the bullpen. Leroy Jethro Gibbs never thought she could change his life again. However with the encouragements for their friends, they finally realise the truth and take it into their own hands. Only together can they both be truly happy. Will they take their long lasting friendship to the next step? Is love on the cards for this unlikely pair
1. The Case that brought them together

**The Girl Next Door**

A woman walked into the office, she had a spring in her step and a smile on her face. Standing in front of Agent Gibbs' desk she said "Good to see you again. But did you really have to take the van. I go to the lab to find out if anything has cropped up and oh they don't actually have the evidence because you stole it. Now can I go and see the results from the evidence or are you going to have to escort me there because I don't work here."

Jethro smiled and replied "This is now a joint investigation. I got you a coffee while I was on my way back. Pumpkin Spice Latte, your favourite."

She smiled and replied "The little good things you do, don't outweigh the big bad things you do."

He laughed and replied "If it makes you feel any better, I'll take you to dinner once the case is over and I will pay."

"Good. We can go to the Italian round the corner and I might order a nice cocktail if I feel like it."

Gibbs couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he walked to the lab with Emelia, a very old friend of his. DiNozzo and McGee watched on, extremely confused at the actions of their boss. Ducky had seen some of the displays of affection and noticed the change in posture when she entered and how Jethro seemed instantly relaxed and off guard when she had entered the bullpen.

Jenny watched her kingdom from above, and smiled to herself as she saw the friendship that the pair had. It was one that money couldn't buy but she could see it was so much more than that underneath.

**-In the lab-**

"Hey Abs. Found anything interesting yet?" Gibbs asked, while heading her a CafPow.

"A few fingerprints but nothing much. Might be a while since I have a lot to process."

Gibbs nodded and pointed at Emelia and the pile of evidence. She rolled her eyes and said "Ok sure. I'll help Abby go through this."

Abby looked up and spun around. She pulled Emelia into a hug and said "Have you ever done this before?"

Emelia replied "Yep. I've got a degree in Chemistry. Did in a bit here and there while I was working for the Marines and during covet missions."

"Ooh, how do you know Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Just a very old friend of mine. Worked together in the Marines and other cases over the years."

After working on the case of the case. They had finally finished and closed the case, with the suspect being arrested and put behind bars.

"Still up for that dinner?" Gibbs asked after the long week they had.

"Yep as long as you are paying that is." Emelia replied.

He chuckled and signalled for her to go first. They drove to the restaurant and sat down at a table by the window where they could see everybody walking by.

"Give me an update Em. Been a couple of months since we last got brought together by a case." Jethro said.

"Well. Jen decided to recruit me, so I am in the middle of getting transferred from the Marines to NCIS. I'm the small surprise that is going to walk into your bullpen."

He laughed and replied "That is all. Are you sure there is nobody on the dating scene?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Nobody serious for a long time, Lee."

They continued making light conversation over dinner. Eventually they started to walk back to Emelia's house which happened to be close to Gibbs' house.

"Night Lee." Emelia said to Gibbs.

"Night Emelia." Gibbs said.

"Wait. Do you want to come and watch a movie?"


	2. The Weekend & the New Start

He turned around and walked back inside. They sat on the sofa and Emelia chose a movie from Netflix.

After the movie finished, Gibbs looked down and saw Emelia's head was resting on his shoulder and she was fast asleep. He smiled and scooped her up bridal style. Carrying her up the stairs he saw many pictures of them when they were younger hanging in frames along the stairs and around her house.

Pulling back the duvet, he placed into her large double bed, and placed the covers over her. She mumbled "Thank you. You can stay the night if you want too."

Half asleep she patted the bed next to her and said "Just like old times."

Gibbs slipped into the bed next to Emelia, and she shuffled closer to him. Her head rested on his chest and her arms were wrapped around him. It had been a long time since they had done this. He shuffled and wrapped his arms around her, resting them gently on her waist before falling asleep.

**-The Next Morning-**

Emelia woke up and rolled over. Opening her eyes, she saw Gibbs lying next to her, watching her sleep. "Creep, watching me sleep." She said.

He smiled and replied "You invited me into your bed." Emelia punched him in the chest and he groaned.

She got out of bed, her oversized batman t-shirt just covering her. She walked down the stairs and poured a coffee after making herself a large fruit smoothie. He walked in and said "Still have the superhero obsession then."

Handing him the cup and sitting at the table with the paper, the smoothie and a bowl of cereal. "I like to watch movies about superheroes. It isn't an obsession just a hobby. You built boats. I watch movies, travel and play sport."

He held up his hands in defeat and said "So what is your plan for this weekend if you have any?" While taking the seat opposite her.

"Probably going to play baseball, go for a run or a ride. Catch up some TV and do the laundry. The usual."

He nodded and replied "Mind if I tag along, otherwise will just be me and the basement along with the boat."

She laughed and responded "Sure you can."

**-That evening-**

After a day of hanging out playing baseball and walking around the park. They were sitting at her dining room table, takeaway Chinese on the table and pjs on.

Emelia spoke "Look at us, the picture of sophistication. Sitting here, eating Chinese takeaway and drinking red wine."

Jethro laughed and lifted up his glass. There was a knock at the door, Gibbs got up the wine glass in his hands along with a pair of chopsticks.

Opening the door, he gasped "Jen, what are you doing here?

"I came to see Emelia about the final details of her transfer but clearly I am interrupting something." Jenny replied.

Emelia walked into the hallway, a glass of wine in her hand. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was only wearing an oversized t-shirt. When she realised Jenny was standing in the doorway, she blushed and said "It isn't what you think Jen."

Her friend smiled and chuckled to herself before replying "I know you guys have a close friendship and have been friends for a very long time and you might have to explain that to the team on Monday otherwise they will jump to the wrong conclusions and will not be as understanding as I am."

Both of them listened to Jenny's words of wisdom and realised that it would probably be easier to be straight from the beginning.

Emma replied "I know, and I will explain our very detailed long past but I will keep some of the details and let them guess about some things. As there is nothing like leaving something to the imagination."

**-Monday morning- **

Emelia walked into the bullpen and took a seat at the remaining desk. She was the first person here and began setting up the desk and the computer in front of her. She signed off on the final paperwork in front of her and walked up the Director's office to give to her so she could file it.

Walking back into the bullpen, she started filling out other pieces of paperwork and going through so recent cases to see how the bossman liked it completed.

Tony walked into the bullpen expecting to be the first person since it was before 8am, however when he arrived he saw Emelia sitting there tapping away at the computer with earbuds in while she was quietly humming.

As soon as he got near the bullpen, she said cheerfully. "Good Morning Tony."

McGee was next to arrive and he was confused as Tony, they kept glancing at each other expecting the answers to appear in thin air. Gibbs finally arrived just before 8am and pulled the team together. "DiNozzo, McGee. Emelia is going to be joining our team and since you were so confused last week, when we seemed to be acquainted with each other. She is going to explain while I get coffee."

Emelia chuckled to herself before she began explaining the story. "I'm Emelia obviously you already knew that. I grew up with Gibbs, I worked with him during the Marines, I have known him my entire life and likewise for him. I used to travel an awful lot which is why my name as never come up among other reasons. He hasn't been married four times like we wants you all believe. He has been married once. Yes I knew Shannon and Kelly was at the wedding. Don't ever ask Gibbs anything personal about me or the rest of his life. He likes his life to be private and personal."


	3. Halloween

**-Weeks later-**

"Halloween, my favourite time of year aside from Thanksgiving." Emelia said as she walked into the bullpen carrying a backpack.

"Why and what is in that bag?" McGee asked.

"I get to pretend to be somebody else and nobody cares. And my outfit for tonight. After all Jenny is throwing a Halloween themed party tonight and you are required to wear some sort of costume."

After a hard day of working cases, everybody started to leave the bullpen to go and get ready for the Halloween party, Jenny was throwing for all the NCIS agents.

Abby, Jenny and Emelia were sitting in Abby's house, applying their make-up and styling their hair.

"Emelia what is your costume?" Abby asked curiously.

"I'm not telling, it is going to be a surprise" She said smirking.

Jenny rolled her eyes and replied "That smirk is just like Gibbs."

Emelia chuckled and answered "You mean his smirk is just like me. The smirk originated from me and so did his damn rules."

Abby raised her eyebrows and said "Did you have a certain of your own?"

"A few Abs. Not as many as him and mine are a lot more vague although some of his are sensible others aren't."

The three of them chuckled and continued getting ready. Together they left Abby's house and went to the NCIS gym were the party was being held.

Walking into the building all eyes were drawn to the three ladies that had entered the gym. Gibbs looked slightly shocked as he saw Emelia dressed in a tight black cat-suit with little black cat eyes and smoky ear make-up. She looked stunning and he couldn't take her eyes off her.

Jenny was wearing a little devil suit with a tail and horns. While Abby was wearing an air-hostess outfit.

Jethro placed his drink on the table and walked over and offered his hand to Emelia. "Dance?" He asked.

She nodded and took his hand. He span her around on the dance floor and they both moved elegantly to the music. After dancing for a while. They both walked over and got a drink before walking back to the others and joining in the conversation.

Tony told Emelia's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor while Jenny did exactly the same with Jenny. Both couples danced around the floor.

"Wimp" Tony said to her.

"What?" Emelia responded surprised.

"You and Gibbs. Clearly you have feelings for each other but are too stupid to say. It is clearly very obvious and I would suggest you tell him before it is too late."

"Rule Twelve exists as long as I exist. I am the reason that rule exist therefore this is a really bad idea."

Tony chuckled "If you don't tell him, I will. Okay."

While Tony was having the conversation with Emelia, Jenny was having a similar conversation with Gibbs. Both of them walked away and off the dance floor. Emelia walked over to the bar and ordered a shot. Gibbs walked up behind her and said "Make that two."

Emelia picked up her shot and downed it. Slamming the drink against the table before saying to Jethro "About time we get out of here." Gibbs picked up his shot and looked her straight into the eye as he downed it. Both of them strode out of the gym together.

Jethro and Emelia walked down the street, he took her hand and laced his fingers throw her hand. They were swinging their arms as they walked down the street. He spun her around and they both gently sang an old favourite song of theirs.

They opened the door to Gibbs' house, he pushed her into the house and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. She pulled him closer and ran her hands through his hair. A small groan escaped his lips and he picked up her and took her upstairs, both of them were groaning and moaning heavily. Both were breathing heavily, as they made their way into the bedroom.

**-The Next Morning-**

Jethro woke up, he looked down and saw a beautiful blonde sprawled across his chest. He smiled as he watched her sleep. Her breathing was calm and her whole body was relaxed. He loved her when she was like this, so calm and relaxed and free. Just like she had been when they were little and when they were growing up.

Her eyes flutter open and she looked alarmed until she realised she was lying in bed with Jethro. Emelia snuggled closer to Gibbs and pulled the duvet up over themselves to keep them warm since it was a chilly autumn day.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, while she rested her head against his shoulder. "God I love you Em." Jethro murmured into her hair. She smirked and replied "What about rule twelve?"

He rolled his eyes and responded "Screw that. It is about time we announced over feelings for one another since we have been avoiding this situation for years."

Emelia smiled and replied "Well I love you too. And from this day forward I will make it my personal mission to tell you every day."

He laughed and replied "I reckon you will do that, since I will too. Because I don't want it any other way."

Jethro lent down and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled her on top of him. She began groaning and moaning.

She collapsed against Jethro's chest. Before of their breathings were fairly heavy. She dragged herself out of his bed and walked down stairs into his kitchen. She turned the coffee machine on before sitting at the table and eating some fruit.

Jethro walked down his stairs and chucked her an old t-shirt. He could smell the coffee brewing, and sat down at the table, he grabbed a spoon and nicked some of the fruit out of the bowl. Emelia smacked his hand away and he laughed. He lent over the table and kissed her gently before sitting back down in his chair. Emelia rolled her eyes and smirked at him.


	4. The Christmas Surprise

**-Months later- **

Jethro pulled Emelia into the house and spun her around, they were both laughing as he did. "Merry Christmas cupcake." Jethro said.

She gasped as she saw the house, the living room was decorated and there was a tree which was covered in fairy lights and Christmas decoration. She smiled and her eyes started shining brightly. "You did this for me?" Emelia said.

"Yep" Gibbs replied.

Emelia turned around and Gibbs was down on one knee holding a little blue Tiffany box.

"Emelia, I know I am very stubborn. Honestly I should have done this a very long time ago. Will you marry me?"

Emelia didn't say anything, and just stood there. Her face should how shocked she was at the proposal. He stood up and put a head on her shoulder and said "Yes or No?"

"Uhm. Obviously I'm going to say yes." She said giggling.

Emelia slipped the ring onto her ring and wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his lips.

Her lips wrapped around his waist and he carried her upstairs. Jethro was looking forward to spending the rest of life with somebody that he had already spent the rest of his life with. After all the best people in the world to spend your life with, were the people who knew you inside out and he knew she certainly did. Emelia knew him better than he knew himself, and he could be forever grateful that he had realised his stupidity and made the correct decision.

Together they walked to Jenny's house for the Christmas, they had all become a big family and spent many evenings and weekends together.

Despite the fact that rule twelve had been smashed three times. After all everybody had realised Gibbs couldn't condemn their relationship for being unprofessional while he was in one of his own with a co-worker.

Jethro and Emelia were the last to arrive after all they had been pre-occupied with more important things such as each other.

Jenny welcomed them into her home and the pair sat down in the living room and began the conversation.

Emelia reached for the glass of wine, Jen had placed on the table in front of her when Abby squealed. All slightly surprised by the act, Abby leapt up and grabbed her hand.

"Oh my god. It is so pretty."

Emelia blushed and looked away while Jenny walked over and both of them were gushing over the ring.

Jethro smiled and chuckled at his fiancée. No matter how much confidence she had, Emelia would always be an introvert.

"So when is the wedding?" Abby said.

"Abs, we only got engaged this morning." Gibbs said.

Abby and Jenny started talking about weddings and they pulled Emelia into the conversation. Jethro looked over and saw her roll her eyes. He smirked. Jethro could tell she was actually excited about the wedding despite the fact she didn't look like she was enjoying the conversation.

They all sat around the table sitting the dinner that had been so nicely prepared by Jenny.

The team had spent the day sitting around talking and eating when they finally decided to exchange presents.

Emelia looked outside and saw snowflakes falling down towards the ground from the pale, white sky. "Snowball fight anybody?"

Slowly but surely everybody else agreed to join the snowball fight. Once everybody was wrapped up warm, they all went outside to have a snow fight.

Jenny, Abby and Emelia hit behind the trees while Jethro, Tim and Tony were on the other side of the garden.

Soon they started throwing snowballs at each other, ambiance was relaxed and calm, and they were laughing and joking with each other. Everybody had a large smile on their face.

All of them walked back inside, soaking wet and freezing cold. Everybody stripped down into pjs and ate some of the leftover food.

Over the course of the evening, everybody slowly went to a room as Jenny had decided to let them stay over for the night since it was pretty late.. Emelia and Jethro were the only two people left downstairs.

Jethro lent across and gently kissed her. Emelia's arms instantly wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. Jethro scooped her up and she rested her head against his chest and yawned before closing her eyes. Kicking opening the door of the bedroom, he gently placed in her into the large bed and got in beside her. Emelia curled up against him and slept Jethro slowly fall asleep next to her.

Jenny had watched the whole display of affection that Jethro had shown to her and she smiled, realising that they were two lucky people. Tony walked up behind her and grabbed his arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently.


End file.
